


Moments of Gratitude

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [342]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She doesn't even know the girl at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 September 2016  
> Word Count: 166  
> Prompt: grateful  
> Summary: She doesn't even know the girl at all.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x02 "Second Death." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Ann and Kelly. I thought I'd let Ann go with what she wanted to say here. I kind of like this little glimpse into her thoughts.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

As she sits in the pew closest to the door, her eyes take in the crowd that has gathered for the funeral. Perhaps crowd is exaggerating just a bit, but it is a decent turnout. She doesn't even know the girl at all. They never crossed paths, given how careful she's always been about being as close to Damien as possible without arousing detection. But her eyes are only for Damien right now, the golden boy that will become so much more than anyone can imagine, if only he will accept what he is.

As she watches him fidget in his seat, she feels an odd empathy for his discomfort. She can spend time in churches without feeling the same uneasiness that he feels, but she prefers to be nowhere near them. Is it wrong that she's grateful to whatever Power sent that bird hurtling into the window? It allows her and Damien both to escape the cloyingly claustrophobic sanctuary for a breath of fresh air.


End file.
